The Day After Tomorrow
by l'envoi
Summary: Yamato and the gang have succeeded in defeating Marda B. and the long war in the BDaWorld is over, but what happens after that? :: R&R please! :: Oneshot ::


**Title:** The Day After Tomorrow  
**Author: **c4ndysweet  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** Yamato, Terry, Bull, Gray, Enjyu, Liena, Mie, and short appearance of the people of the B-DaWorld  
**Mood:** Thrill, Humor, Irritation, Relief  
**Word Count: **1123

**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battle B-Daman, its characters or any of its plots. I wish I did though, 'coz that would be just PWNsome!  
**Author's Notes:** Yes, I am using a format as similar as Reine Katashka, but I like her neat format and, I thought of making one that is quite as similar as hers. Besides the format, I thought of making a professionally written story now. Sorry that it was so short. I never knew that anybody would read it immediately. This is gonna be a very short story though. I'll write the next one soon. Well, here's the whole story. I hope you enjoy.

Everybody was so happy. Their world was safe, there was no longer anyone there who had any intention to harm the B-DaWorld or its people. Everyone was just happy to be there, B-DaBattling in the success of their heroes: Yamato, Gray, Terry, Wen, Li and Enjyu.

Nobody could ignore the strength and passion of each other's B-DaSpirits and the excitement of the fight. It surrounded the air, like a strong perfume that brings pleasure to everyone who senses its aroma.

Nobody could resist its call to B-DaBattle, not even Liena, Karat, or even Mie.

It was such a sight. There were B-DaBalls shooting out everywhere. The sound of the small, round balls clanging on each other while being loaded, and being fired across the table also tainted the air.

And after that most glorious day, everybody saddled down home, including Yamato and the gang.

---

Yamato smiled. "Wasn't this a great day everyone? We were able to save the B-DaWorld, go into outer space, stop the way AND B-DaBattle throughout it all in one day!"

Everyone smiled back. Nobody could every say that it was an average day, for it wasn't it. Six kids to save a world like that was a chance in a lifetime.

"Right, laddie. Today has been a great day indeed. And I know that even when we're older, we shall forever recall this historical day." Terry smiled back. He had this subtle, caring tone in his voice, which gave an especially warm feeling to everyone around him.

"Wow. Terry, that was so warm. Most of the time it would be something like 'Right, laddie. This was a good day, but we need to keep on training' or 'Yes, laddie, but I'm going to give you a whack on the head with my sword if you get lazy' or something. Well, that was what I was expecting." Yamato answered smugly. Everyone chuckled.

The blue-haired boy puffed his cheek, like what a squirrel would do. His face grew red and bothered. "Yamato, now I will whack you if you don't keep quiet."

The older redheaded boy laughed. "Yeah, right. Gimme your best shot."

He titled his head lower. A smug smile grew on his face, his eyes covered by his semi-translucent light blue hair. And with a blink of an eye, he got out his sword and positioned himself in such a manner that would best capture the cat-like, older redheaded champion named Yamato.

Yamato fell into a state of shock, that he immediately started running as fast as he could to avoid that dangerous character.

Terry didn't feel any dismay at all, which worried his friends a great deal.

The young one started to chuckle, "That's right, Yamato, run. It will make the hunt even more satisfying."

"Wow. Terry's really scary. And for a minute there, he was so subtle and calm. People's disposition can really change very quickly." Bull concerned about Yamato, knowing that his other friend was a skilled ninja, capable of inflicting irreversible damage on the other boy with one strike of his sword.

"Well, let's just hope that Terry won't damage the restaurant on his chase for Yamato." Mie assumed that this was only a game, seeing that Terry isn't the kind of person who would hurt her dear son. She had always seen them fight, but never has he ever left a mark on Yamato's being.

"Well, let's just hope that Yamato's lucky now and Terry will spare his life." Gray remarked calmly, for he too have seen their ramblings, but he enjoyed watching these, so he hoped that the chase would last for an ample amount of time for his enjoyment.

Liena entered the room, with Enjyu at her side, while holding plates filled with food.

"Hello everyone. Here's your food." She smiled, but she was very shocked that the youth had been trailing on Yamato with his sword.

Liena, who, unlike the others, had never seen them fight, ran jumped in front of the youth, stretching her arms wide in an attempt to stop him from ambushing Yamato.

"No, Liena, don't!" Enjyu and Gray yelled simultaneously.

Luckily, Terry was able to stop just in time to avoid injuring her. He sighed, at the very close possibility of him stabbing Liena with his sword.

"Terry! Stop it! You wouldn't kill a friend, would you?" she cried to the youth.

Meanwhile, as this was going on, Yamato was able to see what had stopped the youth on his tracks. At that time, he noticed Liena, in a vain attempt to protect him. He was puzzled. Didn't she know that he and his dark-skinned companion always get into these disagreements from time to time?

For the time being, Liena still didn't know about that. She continued trying to protect Yamato from Terry's sharp, razor blade through her words.

Terry was also confused. He thought that she knew about their time-to-time ramblings of theirs.

He just chuckled under his breath and slid his sword into his case.

"Look, Liena," he muttered, "You don't need to protect Yamato, because I'm not going to hurt him."

"Yes, you were! You were hunting him down like some kind of animal with your sword. Of course you were trying to harm him!" she said with much rage in her eyes. She definitely did not understand.

Terry held her arm, "No, Liena, I wasn't going to hurt Yamato. This is just part of our relationship - nothing to take too seriously. I can control my sword, and I am loyal to my friends."

"Yes, very loyal, like a dog even." Yamato chuckled while his mouth formed into a cat's.

Terry continued, trying his best to ignore his friend's comment, "I would never dream of hurting him. This is just a part of our relationship. I hope you understand."

"I'm sorry for the misinterpretation, guys," she replied, her face flushing with embarrassment.

Yamato beckoned, "It's okay, Liena. But watching you blush like that is very entertaining."

The blond-haired girl was deeply irritated.

"Terry, lend me your sword!" she snarled.

"Boy, Yamato's big mouth is going to put an end to him sooner or later." Enjyu said arrogantly.

Mie chuckled, from the other side of the room, because of the incident she had just seen. "Those kids."

And everyone laughed. The training they had given from the beginning to right now, it seemed that there was never a war and there was no such thing as suffering, deceit or even enemies. It seemed like what happened yesterday: the Shadow Alliance, Marda B., the NeoShadow Alliance, friends lost to side of darkness; it all seemed like a very long, crazy dream.

And all of them laughed and enjoyed themselves, not knowing the next thing that would happen…


End file.
